Rocket
Rocket is a slender, light brown tabby tom with brilliant green eyes. He is missing one hind leg. Personality Independant, prideful, and adventureous. Not afraid to do anything, even missing a leg. History :Rocket is a rogue who lives in Twolegplace. He saw Sasuke's group attacking his friends, fellow supporters of Aero and Jerry, and is upset that they kill them. It is noted he used to be a follower of Aero and Jerry. :Then, he watches the huge white tom named Grahm take away one of the attacking rogues, named Nellie. Rocket gets outraged by Grahm's bullying towards the she-cat and attacks him, but Grahm rams him into the wall. One of the Twolegs opens their doors and shoots Grahm with a shotgun for being loud and obnoxious. The white tom dies, leaving Rocket as a target. The Twoleg shoots again, hitting Rocket. He loses his hind leg. Lula is shown to be worried for him, and takes him back to Sasuke's Den with the others. He then joins Team Sasuke after seeing how these cats care for each other and work together. :Rocket volenteers to be a Head, or a deputy, of the team. Sasuke lets him be one. :Rocket is later shown talking to Sweetcharm about his secret pastlife, about his mother, mate and kits. He reveals that one of his kits survived and is currently living. He gives her advice on her mate Firecracker. :After the death of Lightning, every cat is willing to work harder against Anakin's Empire. Rocket does his best to comfort Sasuke, who's distant with grief for his dead mate, Lupin. Real Life Image Family Members Mother: :Swift - Deceased,verified Starry Skies member Mate: :Comet - Deceased, verified Starry Skies member Daughters: :Unknown Name - Deceased, verified Starry Skies member :Calico - Living Son: :Unknown Name - Deceased, verified Starry Skies member Special Fanfiction: Rocket's Pastlife A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat padded in, her brilliant green eyes shining. Her only kit, a brown tabby tom named Rocket, jumped out from behind her. She smiled. He was almost a full-grown cat! Rocket looked at her and dipped his head. "Should we go to the Dumpster? I'm starving!" His mother nodded. "Let's go." Rocket chewed on a chicken leg, purring. "Mom, this is delicious! The Twolegs put a thick, spicy brown sauce on there, and it's amazing! Dash told me it's called barbecue sauce, since he's a kittypet, you know." Swift, his mother, took a bite and she flinched at the awesome flavor. "You're right!" Swift nuzzled her son. "You're so clever, so smart, so wonderful," she purred. Rocket ducked, growling. "Quit it! You're embarrassing me!" Swift thumped him on the back of his head with her tail. "Show some respect for your elders," she teased. Suddenly, two dark, hard-muscled, sleek shadows came out from behind the Dumpster. Their yellow eyes gleamed with the light of battle. The biggest one, a big gray tom, stepped out. Rocket flattened his ears and yelped with shock. Furious, Swift unsheathed her claws. "Aero, I have no quarrel with you, and neither you do with me. Don't kill us. We are starving, every cat is. You two filthy flea-bags aren't going to eat the whole Dumpster!" Aero let out a rusty purr of amusement. "Yes, but we save it for the winter, when food is scarce. You leave now, or me and Scuff will kill your son, and maybe you, also." Swift let out a furious shriek. "You'll have to rip my heart out of me before you touch Rocket!" Rocket backed away, whimpering. "No, MOM!" Aero narrowed his eyes at a challenge. "Very well. Scuff, kill her. I'll take care of Rocket." The dark brown tom dipped his head to Aero, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Yes, Aero." He whipped around, lip curled, and claws unsheathed. "Get ready to die, my pretty. Your bones will be treasures to me." Swift backed away and crouched protectively over Rocket, whimpering. "NO!" Rocket screeched. Swift whipped around, eyes wild with fear. "RUN, Rocket! RUN!" Terrified, the little brown tabby took off. Aero let out a caterwaul and started towards Rocket, eyes narrowed. Rocket let out a howl of fear as Aero dug his claws into his pelt and ripped his skin. Blood spilled to the ground. Rocket flailed his paws, but the blood in his eyes was blinding him. Aero smacked him down with his broad head and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Rocket screamed as Aero's teeth met his ear. "Die, you little runt!" Rocket wriggled and lifted his head, crying to his mother for help. The last thing he saw was Scuff ripping Swift's throat open, and she slumped to the ground, dead, before he blacked out. Rocket woke up, drowzy. Blood, hot and sticky, splashed scarlet on his pale tabby pelt. He was not in the meadow anymore, he was in a dark alley, surrounded by tall, shiny cans. A large cat padded out from behind one. "Rocket, you're awake," he greeted him. Rocket tried to get up and speak, but sudden jolts of pain flooded over him, sharp as thorns. He slumped to the ground again. The cat came closer and bent over Rocket. Rocket tried to let out a scream for his mother to help when he saw that he was looking directly into Aero's face. "Where's my mother?" he croaked. Aero lashed his tail. "Forget about her. She's dead, and you will never see anything but her blood on the ground again." Grief and horror swept over Rocket and he let out a wail. A smaller cat jumped over to where Aero and Rocket were. "Yeah, she's nothing but a useless dead lump of fur now," Scuff snickered. Rocket shrank back, trembling. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Aero curled his lip. "You are a strong, quick-witted tomcat, and we thought you would be useful, so we spared your pitiful life." Rocket's belly suddenly grumbled, alerting his two masters. Aero narrowed his eyes. "But, first, we will eat." He nodded to Scuff, and the dark brown tom appeared again with a chunk of raw meat in his jaws. He tossed it to Rocket, who backed away from the tasty morsel. Aero glared at him. "Why do you refuse? It's food, and you need to keep your strength up." Rocket took a small bite of the meat, but he wasn't that hungry. Grief and horror filled his belly rather than meat. Rocket trained for many, many moons, and soon he could beat Aero at a practice fight. Aero shook his fur, sending blood spraying everywhere. "Excellant. You have become an excellant source to my team." Rocket ducked his head, honored. "Thank you, Aero. I am honored to be one of your team" Aero gave him a slight nod and whisked around the corner. Rocket flexed his claws, making a sharp, grating noise. "I did it! I beat Aero!" he yowled. Rocket had forgotten his dead mother, Swift, and was rather was proud that Aero was training him. Many moons had passed from then. He respected Aero and Scuff more than ever. Rocket's mate, a beautiful russian-blue she-cat named Comet, touched her tail to his shoulder. "Well done," she purred. Rocket nuzzled her, and noticed that she was growing more plump every day. "Are you expecting my kits?" Rocket asked. Comet looked appalled. "H-how did you find out? I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance." Rocket smiled at her. "You look pregnant. Oh, Comet, our kits will be beautiful and strong like us, and they will become great warriors." Love flooded through the two cats as they nuzzled and licked each other's faces. A sharp, loud yowl sounded from the next alley. Rocket licked Comet's muzzle. "I have to go. We will talk later." Aero stood on top of the Dumpster, tail flicking. "Cats of my team, please listen to what I'm about to tell you." Aero's team was very small, it consisted of Scuff, Rocket, Comet, Roxy, and Jerry. The cats gathered around the Dumpster, talking urgently to one another. "We will be attacking those filthy rogues from Team Sasuke tonight. They are coming to attack us, but we will give them something they will never forget." Agreeing yowls gret his words. Roxy stood up, her bushy dark gray tail high up in the air. "When shall we meet here?" Comet looked up at Aero. "How many cats in Team Sasuke are there?" Aero glared at them. "Quiet!" he yowled. The clearing fell silent. Rocket looked up intently at Aero as he answered the questions. Satisfaction warmed his pelt. Tonight he would prove Aero that he was useful. After the sun had gone down, the cats agreed to meet at moonhigh. Aero led the group to a small, open clearing. "This is where we will fight. "Fight to the death, and kill as many as them as you can," Aero ordered his cats. They all gave him a little nod. Rocket stood by Comet, hackles raised. "I'm so excited!" she breathed. Rocket nuzzled her, a thought suddenly occuring to him. Rocket faced Aero. "Comet cannot fight. She's too close to having her kits." Surprise lit Aero's glowing yellow eyes, but they narrowed again as he nodded. "You're right, very well. Comet, go back to your den." Comet glared at Aero and Rocket before dashing away. Rocket breathed a sigh of relief. "She's safe, now," he whispered. Sleek shadows appeared over the horizon. "Get ready. They trust me, and I will act like I'm their friend until the time comes," Scuff growled. Jerry and Aero padded to the front, claws unsheathed. "We're ready," Roxy snarled. Shrieks and yowls split the silence as the cats sprang forward at each other, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, and claws glinting in the moonlight. Hot blood splattered the ground and on each cat's pelt. Rocket slashed his claws at a silver tabby she-cat. Aero let out a caterwaul of shock. "MALLOWLEAF?!" The fight raged on. Aero was now aiming for his own daugher, pushing through the fight to get to her. Mallowleaf edged backwards, where Roxy was. The dark gray she-cat hissed and clawed Mallowleaf's muzzle, and she shrieked. Mallowleaf erupted with anger and slammed Roxy into the wall with a annoyed hiss. Roxy slumped to the ground, blacked out. She faced Aero. This is all Aero's fault, she thought. She leaped at her father but a slender brown tabby tom got in her way and whacked her muzzle, sending her spiraling backwards into the wall. Rocket leaped away and dug his claws into a dark ginger tom's pelt, making him yowl with pain. The tom sprang at Rocket, to his surprise, and sank his teeth into Rocket's hind leg. Rocket shrieked. I have to get out of here! Rocket sprang away and dashed through the allet. Must..get..home to Comet. Aero was tussling with a big gray tom with a black tuft of fur on his head. The two toms rolled over, raking each other with their claws and teeth. Roxy had leapt back into battle was was slashing at a black she-cat's pelt. Jerry was watching from the rooftop, nodding with encouragement at their moves. Jerry couldn't fight, due to a broken rib from another fight. He watched and encouraged his teammates. Rocket was in the alley with Scuff, snarling threats at the big dark ginger tom. "By the way, my name's Crackle," the ginger tom spat. "Now MOVE!" Rocket shouldered Crackle away. "No, you have to stay!" Crackle's father, a slender reddish tabby tom, leaped in beside him. "Now we're even!" Scuff growled. "You'll have to kill me before I let you touch Crackle," the red tom spat. Rocket leaped forward, knocking him into the trash can. The tom was dazed as a giant cardboard box fell on top of him, trapping him. Crackle looked appalled. "FATHER!" he shrieked. Scuff stood over Crackle, hissing. "Now it's just you and me. Rocket, go find Aero and tell him the battle is won." Rocket nodded and raced away, confident. He knew Scuff could handle any cat. A loud scream echoed through the walls as Scuff snapped Crackle's spine, causing the tom to die. Mallowleaf and the other Team Sasuke members tried to save their friend but they were too late. Sasuke, the big tom with a black tuft on his head, threw Scuff to a wall and ripped his throat out, killing the deputy. Rocket had joined Comet again, talking to her softly back in their den. He told her about the battle, and had no idea that Scuff was just killed, leaving Aero left. Roxy had fled the fight and so had Jerry after Crackle died. Aero faced the cats with extreme bravery and hostility. "Kill me if you wish," he spat at Sasuke and Night, before jumping over the wall and running down the alley. They, along with Flare followed him with yowls and shrieks of pain and fury. A sharp scream split the night as Aero's throat was ripped out. Rocket grieved for Aero and Scuff badly for the next few days. Comet gave birth to his kits, but died in the process, upsetting Rocket even more. His kits were dead as well. Devastated, he left Roxy, Jerry, and the newer recruits to live by himself in Twoleplace. The end! :D Category:Rogue Category:Tom Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Team Sasuke Member Category:Living Characters